The present invention relates to cold-weather gloves such as snowmobile gloves, ski gloves, and the like. The more expensive gloves come with leather palms, which give a snowmobiler or skier a good grip. However, to enable consumers to purchase such gloves at a lower price point, the gloves are often provided with synthetic polymer palms, which do not have the gripping characteristics of leather.
The surfaces of the palms of work gloves are often dotted with separate, raised beads of polymeric material, ostensibly for the purpose of improving the grip of the glove. These polymer beads are relatively hard, however, such that any enhanced gripping is the result of making the surface of the glove irregular.